codelyokofandomcom-20200222-history
Get Ready to Virtualize
''Get Ready to Virtualize ''is a video game for the Nintendo DS that was produced by Game Factory and DC Studios and released in the United States on May 15, 2007. The European release date was November 16, 2007. In Australia, it was June 14, 2007. It is based on the first three seasons. Game-play The gameplay is divided into two types of levels. Levels that take place on Earth are 2D, after the style of Earth on the show, and typically involve finding items, talking to characters, and going to places in order to follow the storyline. Lyoko levels take place in 3D, and primarily focus on third-person fighting your way through monsters in order to reach a goal. Although some racing on the and boss battles are also involved. Both kinds of levels occasionally feature simple puzzles that require the player to construct a specific 2D figure out of different sized blocks. (The puzzle is used in the game to represent hacking.)The game's story follows the storyline of the show and includes select episodes from the first and second seasons and a spin-off of the first episode of the third as well as all five regions of Lyoko: the Forest Sector, Desert Sector, Ice Sector, Mountain Sector, and Carthage. Characters You can play as Ulrich, Odd, Yumi, Aelita, and (on Earth) Jeremie. The groups powers are similar to the show, but some changes were made for the sake of game play. For example, Odd can now throw Energy grenades to round out his normal abilities and Aelita is given a defensive shield that is also capable of doing damage to monsters. Team Lyoko's special abilities, Super-sprint, Telekinesis and Catclimb, also appear in the game, but can only be used in specific places. Aelita's creativity is replaced petification, but does not use her second sight ability. This game is rated Everyone 10+ (E10) by the Entertainment Software Rating Board. The final boss of this game is a unique monster known as the Scorpion. Abilities Aelita * Levitation * Petrification * Second Sight Yumi * Telekinesis * Enhanced Balance Ulrich * Super Sprint * Triplicate * Triangulate * Enhanced Reflexes Odd * Catclimb * Feline Execution * Shield Weaponry * Energy Fields * Tessen Fans * Katana * Laser Arrows Storyline The game is broken up into 15 chapters, most of which are based on a particular episode of the series. Chapter 1 In this chapter, you play as Ulrich on Earth, and can play as all 4 characters on Lyoko. The level is set in the Desert Sector. This chapter is tutorial. Chapter 2 In this chapter, you play as Jeremie on Earth, and as Ulrich, Odd, or Aelita on Lyoko. This chapter is based on "Seeing Is Believing," with the Lyoko scenes in the Forest Sector. Chapter 3 In this chapter, you play as Odd on Earth, and Odd, Yumi, or Aelita in the Mountain Sector. This chapter is sort of based on "Satellite." Chapter 4 This chapter is based on "Plagued." Yumi is used on Earth, and Yumi and Aelita are usable in the Desert Sector. Chapter 5 This chapter is a mix: It's based on "Log Book," "The Girl of the Dreams," and "Claustrophobia." Ulrich is used on Earth, followed by Yumi. Odd and Aelita are both used in the Mountain Sector. Chapter 6 This chapter starts off already in progress during an attack. This episode is based on "Ghost Channel." In the first part, Yumi, Odd, Ulrich, and Aelita are all playable in the Forest Sector. Yumi is then the main character on "Earth." Finally, Aelita is used in a Ice Sector level that has no monsters, and instead consists entirely of platforming. Chapter 7 This chapter is equivalent to Code: Earth with a little bit of "Holiday in the Fog". Yumi is used on Earth, as is Odd. On Lyoko; Odd, Aelita, Ulrich, and Yumi are all playable. Both the mountain and forest sectors are used. Chapter 8 This chapter is based on "New Order". Chapter 9 This chapter is based on "Uncharted Territory". Chapter 10 This chapter is based on "Mister Pück" but you can only play as Yumi and Aelita in Lyoko. Chapter 11 This chapter is based on "Missing Link". Chapter 12 This chapter is based on "Déjà Vu". Aelita is used on Earth. On Lyoko you'll use Aelita first after then Ulrich, Odd, and Yumi to save her. Chapter 13 This chapter is based on "''Franz Hopper''". Chapter 14 This chapter is based on "The Key", with a little bit of "Revelation" thrown in the beginning. Chapter 15 This episode is roughly based on "Straight to Heart" where Aelita develops her own "weapon" of orbicular deep pink energy fields. Technical Notes *Being designed for the early versions of the DS, the game isn't region-locked. *A single version comes with English, Spanish, and French language support. The European version also supports Italian. *The game was written in C++, compiled into 32-bit ARM bytecode. Trivia *This game includes Mr. and Mrs. Ishiyama's bedroom in the maps, and is access-able. This room was never seen in the series. * Two known cheatcodes exist: List of Code Lyoko: Get Ready To Virtualize Cheat Codes * The Nintendo DS cartridge IDs were "NTR-AL5E-USA", for North America; "NTR-AL5P-EUR" for Europe; and "NTR-AL5P-AUS" for the English Region 4 market, which was officially only Australia. Gallery Scorpion appearing for the first time.PNG|Scorpion, the final boss, appearing for the first time. One of scorpion's attack Game.PNG|One of Scorpion's attack. One of scorpion's attack Game 2.PNG|One of Scorpion's attack. One of scorpion's attack Game 3.PNG|One of Scorpion's attack. Scorpion charging up his tail.PNG|Scorpion charging up its tail. Scorpion swinging with his tail.PNG|Scorpion swinging with its tail. Scorpion lying down.PNG|Scorpion lying down after being hit many times. Scorpion about to leave.PNG|Scorpion about to leave by jumping away. Scorpion appearing in the background.PNG|Scorpion appearing behind Aelita. Scorpion jumping to Aelita.PNG|Scorpion jumping to Aelita. Scorpion chasing Aelita.PNG|Scorpion chasing Aelita. Scorpion trying to get Aelita.PNG|Scorpion trying to get Aelita. Scorpion hit by Energy Field.PNG|Scorpion being hit by Aelita's Energy Field. Scorpion falling down.PNG|Scorpion falling down to it's dead. clone_ds.png|Nega Ulrich in the game ds_intro.png|Intro of the game personnages1_ds.jpg|Abilities of the characters personnages2_ds.jpg|Where you can buy abilities DS_ulrich.jpg Cl_nds.jpg|European Cover es:Código Lyoko (videojuego) fi:Code Lyoko (peli) fr:Code Lyoko (jeu vidéo) pl:Code Lyoko DS: Get Ready to Virtualize Category:Game Category:Scorpion Category:Code Lyoko: Get Ready to Virtualize